Swing
by Lucky-Loyal Girl
Summary: Lei Lei was having a good time on the swing and the one who pushing is was none other than Po. And after Tigress reveal that she has never played this kind of game, Po has offer her a push. My very first story so I'm bad at summary. Tigress/Po


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my very first story on FanFiction. I do not hope I will get any review soon since this is my first try and there may have a lot errors cause English is not my first langue. But if you want you can always tell me you opinion in the review whether you're a writer or a guest. I'll be very grateful if you point out my mistakes.**

 **Disclaimed: I** **don't** **even work in DreamWorks so how** **am I suppose to own KFP?**

 **No more rambling. On with the story now!**

* * *

"Ha ha! Faster Cuddles! Faster!" Lei Lei squealed in excitement.

Po just rolled his eyes, amused. Currently, they were in the Traing Hall's field playing with the swing that was just made few day ago. Since the pandas move in to Valley of Peace, some pandas have suggested to make some games in the Jade Palace for the cubs to play with. And suprisingly, Master Shifu seems to accept it as long as it doesn't distract them from training. Po, of course, was the one who got exciting the most by the ideal.

So here he was, pushing the wooden swing for Lei Lei to play with. It nothing fancy, but she seemed to like it.

"You know that if I push any faster, you will fall right?" he chuckled.

"I'm not scare! I want to go higher till I can touch the sky!" Lei Lei squealed again.

"Okay, as your wish." And Po pushed even faster. Lei Lei screamed on top of her lungs. If Po thought she can't get any louder before, he was so wrong.

While they were having fun with each other, someone approached them. "Lei Lei your Grandma is looking for you." the person said.

"Big Stripy Baby!" Lei Lei squealed at the sign of her favorite feline. She hopped off the swing and ran to Tigress, hugging her leg tightly. Tigress chuckled at the cub behavior. "Me and Cuddles were playing swing!" Lei Lei beamed.

"Oh did you?" Tigress raised an eyebrow at Po, who smiled sheepishly. "Well why don't go and find your Grandma? I want to have a little word with...Cuddles." she said to the panda cub softly.

"Okay!" And with that, Lei Lei ran off, leaving the tiger and the panda alone. Tigress took a few step toward Po.

"So," she began, "You skipped the training to come out here and play with Lei Lei? You better have a good explanation or Master Shifu will be mad to know you have skipped training...again!"

"Hehe sorry about that, she just wants someone to push her swing and you know how good she is with those 'Puppy eyes'."

That true. Lei Lei is so good with puppy eyes she can get away with murder if she wants. "But that not the point here _._ You should know that since you have become a teacher, it your duty to attend in every lessons." Tigress said.

"Yeah I know." Po sighed. "But this kind of duty is so stress and you have to admit this is pretty fun. I mean, have you ever played this kind of game before?" he gestured to the swing.

Tigress signed. "Po, I grown up in Bao Gu Orphanage where everyone think I'm a monster, so of course I've never played this. Though there is a swing in the orphanage but there is no one to push me and there is no use to me to do it myself."

"I-I'm sorry Tigress. I forgot about that." Po stuttered. He felt guilty for asking that question. Then he got an ideal. "Hey! How about I pushing it for you to play now?"

Tigress looked at him like he has gone crazy. "Are you serious? I'm a warrior. I don't play child game."

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" Po begged.

"No ways. This is ridiculous."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please Tigress. What do you have to lose anyway?" Po made his puppy eyes. They are not as good as Lei Lei's but they work on Tigress. "Fine." she groaned, finally gave in. "But if I fall, you better run Panda."

"Yes!" Po shouted in triumph. "And don't worry, I won't let you hit the ground." he smirked. Tigress just rolled her eyes. She sat on the swing and held onto the ropes to support. To be honest, she kinda unsure about this. "Ready?" Po asked as he put his paws on her back, ready to push. Tigress blushed at the touch but nodded nonetheless. So he pushed. It started out slowly but got faster by the second. When it reached a certain speed, Po thought that is enough and stopped pushing any faster.

Tigress was very delighted by now. She can't remember when was the last time she actually enjoy herself like this. Her childhood was nothing but training and training. Shifu sometime played chess or domino with her but she still feel lonely. Until now. Po really has helped her to find her inner child again and brought out a side of her she doesn't even know exist. Something she will forever own him for.

Back to the present, Tigress was very happy she didn't notice her grip on the ropes were getting loose. Without warning, she released the ropes entirely, causing her to lose balance and fell. She braced herself for a loud thud when she land on...

A pair of soft and strong arms?

 _What the...?_

Tigress slowly opened her eyes...just to meet by another pair of Jade green eyes staring at her with concern. The owner of the eyes smiling warmly at her. "Told you I won't let you hit the ground."

"Y-yeah, t-thanks," Tigress stuttered. Wait _stuttered?!_ But she's never shuttered. Ever. So why now? What was the cause of her lacking confidence? Was it Po? _No,_ she thought. _We have been through this many time so it can't be. But then was it is? It is his eyes? It is the way they look at me with so much concern and caring and lo-_

 _Ok stop that Tigress! You're a warrior! Stop thinking like that! It will lead to nowhere!_

But if Tigress has to be honest, she kinda like this. Stay in his arms make she feels...safe. It feels like...home. A memory inside her rose as she remember being held like this when she was small.

Po, on the other hand, was having a hard time to handle his next move. He has never been this close to Tigress and this may be his chance. But, one wrong move and he will have to stay in the hospital for a month. Or maybe longer despite on how mad she is. But if he can get his feeling out of his chest, will it worth it? _Well, here go nothing._ He started to lean in a bit, and when Tigress didn't seem to protext, he take his luck and lean closer. Their eyes closed and their noses were just centimes away...

*Giggle*

Both Po and Tigress snapped out of what they were doing and turned around. There stood Lei Lei, holding her Tigress' action figure, grinning from ear to ear. _How long has she been standing there?_ They both blushing furiously. Po awkwardly set Tigress on the ground and the two looking at anything but each other, embarrassing. Lei Lei giggled even more at the warriors. Then, she sang. "Cuddles and Stripy Baby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Okay that enough of you young lady!" Po said, blushing like a radish, and picked the cub up, tickling her causing her to laughing in delight.

"Cuddles, Lei Lei wants to play!" she beamed.

Po has stopped blushing and calm down by now. "Say, does Lei Lei want to play with the swing again?" he asked. Lei Lei nodded exciting. But when Po started put her on the wooden swing, she stopped him.

"Lei Lei wants to play swing with Stripy Baby!" she added, oblivious with the two warriors reaction. "Pleassse?"

"Um...well...I-" Po looked nervously at Tigress who just seemed to be as nervous as him. "I guess... But that if...if it ok with you."

Tigress looked at Lei Lei who was making her famous 'Puppy Eyes'. Even with that, she still unsured. The event that just happen is just...embarrassing. She didn't want that to happen again. "I-I don't know Lei Lei..."

"Pleassse Stripy Baby, I promise you won't fall off."

 _I won't let you hit the ground._ She recalled that sentence Po has told her just now. Then, she smiled. "Okay Lei Lei, you win, I will play with you."

"Yay!" Lei Lei beamed. Tigress picked her up and sat on the swing again, with Lei Lei sat in her lap. She wrapped an arm around Lei Lei and the other she hold onto the rope.

Po smiled at the scene. Watching Tigress and Lei Lei interact was one of his favorite things. The tiger master will do anything for the cub. _Just like how a mother will do anything for her child,_ he happily thought. He went to his position behind the swing and put his paws on Tigress back.

Tigress had a feeling of déjà vu when Po pushed her again. But she didn't care. Because she know that no matter what happen, he will always there for her. To stop her from falling.

But perhaps she's already falls.

* * *

 **Well, that wasn't as good as I expected but it something I can accept.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking of making another chapter to this and turn it into a two-shot and I want to know if you guys will interesting...**

 **Actually, it doesn't matter, I will do it anyway :P**

 **I'm sorry if Tigress seems to OOC. I try.**

 **Until next time! Bye!**

 **~LLG**


End file.
